


Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, I want you in my ....

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Can they hear you?” Yuuri asked in a whisper, nodding towards Victor’s earbuds as his hands came to caress up Victor’s sweatpants clad calfs, shivers rushing up Victor’s body from the touch. Victor shook his head, and Yuuri smirked, leaning forward to press a kiss to Victor’s knee. “This okay?” he asked, looking like a predator, feline and dangerous. Victor was already hardening in his pants.“Yes,” he answered breathlessly, and Yuuri grinned, grazing his teeth against Victor’s cloth covered thigh. Blood was rushing down to fill Victor’s cock, his attention completely drawn from the screen to Yuuri, like it always did. Who cared about stuffy meetings when there was eros incarnate between his thighs.  “Yuuri please.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 36
Kudos: 154
Collections: Yoi Selfcest Etc Fest 2020





	Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, Zoom, I want you in my ....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes the title is a horrible joke. I just love this trope so much, and I hope you will enjoy it too. 
> 
> Written for day 4 of selfcestfest - Quarantined together. 
> 
> Beta read by the wonderful [Sae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaerenDPity/pseuds/SaerenDPity)

Victor rested his chin in his hand, watching the screen of his laptop. The meeting was running longer than expected, and the discussion had now drifted into territory which Victor knew not to get involved in. He sighed, incredibly glad for the mute function. They had been over the fourteen lines of text shown on the screen for almost an hour, words changing back and forth, discussions on what the true meaning of a certain word was, as well as if a certain sentence truly made sense anymore or not. Victor had tried to be invested at first, but now he had given up, resigned to having to suffer this out until it was over. 

He was seated at the dining room table in the living room, laptop perched up on a stack of books for a slightly better angle. The IT department had sent out a guide on how to look and prepare for having meetings through zoom, and Victor had giggled at the ‘keep the laptop a bit higher, no one looks good from a frog’s perspective’. He begged to differ. Victor had spent countless hours looking up at Yuuri from kneeling between his legs and it was one of his favorite views. Clearly his wonderful husband was an exception. He sighed again and looked to the side, frowning as he saw the seat on the couch that Yuuri had previously occupied empty. It was the best part of being quarantined of course, getting to be together as they worked from home. Even if Victor did feel cooped up and restless, at least he had Yuuri and the dogs to keep him company. 

Victor glanced towards the door toward the kitchen, but saw no sign of Yuuri, and when his attention was called to the meeting he looked back towards the screen, giving his opinion on the question asked. This sparked another discussion, and Victor tried to listen attentively. He felt like he was keeping up with it fairly well, until something touched his knee under the table, light but lasting. First Victor assumed it must be one of the dogs, but as he looked down, he was granted the lovely view of Yuuri, eyes dark and lower lip between his teeth as he glanced up at Victor through lowered lashes. Oh. 

“Can they hear you?” Yuuri asked in a whisper, nodding towards Victor’s earbuds as his hands came to caress up Victor’s sweatpants clad calfs, shivers rushing up Victor’s body from the touch. Victor shook his head, and Yuuri smirked, leaning forward to press a kiss to Victor’s knee. “This okay?” he asked, looking like a predator, feline and dangerous. Victor was already hardening in his pants. 

“Yes,” he answered breathlessly, and Yuuri grinned, grazing his teeth against Victor’s cloth covered thigh. Blood was rushing down to fill Victor’s cock, his attention completely drawn from the screen to Yuuri, like it always did. Who cared about stuffy meetings when there was eros incarnate between his thighs. “Yuuri please.”

“Keep your eyes up,” Yuuri directed, his voice taking a commanding tone, the one that always made Victor weak in the knees. Victor did as told, having a hard time focusing his vision on the meeting before him. “Don’t let them see you fall apart. Only I get to see that,” Yuuri said, and Victor whimpered in response, feeling himself grow even harder from the deep tone of Yuuri’s voice. 

The words in his earbuds meant nothing, turned to absolute gibberish, as Yuuri humed in appreciation, hands working their way from his calves over his knees and up to Victor’s thighs, which trembled under Yuuri’s touch. He was getting keyed up fast, arousal heavy and hot in his gut. Yuuri always turned him into a trembling mess, and it was only years of learning how to school his face into perfection from being on the ice that made sure Victor could keep his face somewhat neutral, even if his cheeks were becoming more and more red stained by the second.

Yuuri’s hands reached the hem of his pants, and Victor lifted his hips slightly, so Yuuri could peel them and Victor’s underwear down to mid thigh. Victor let out a soft moan between closed lips, happy to be out of the confinement that was quickly becoming straining. 

“So hard for me Vitusha,” Yuuri said happily, almost smug. Victor wished he could look down and see his expression, but Yuuri had told him to keep his eyes up, and Victor loved doing as Yuuri told him. The reward was always excellent. “You look so delicious like this, flushed and almost leaking. Do you need me to touch you?”

“Mmh,” Victor said in response, not wanting to draw attention to himself by talking while still being on mute. He didn’t want anything to derail Yuuri from what he was doing. Victor loved this, when Yuuri got adventurous and possessive, wanting to ruin Victor, show the world that Victor was his. Even if the world didn’t fully see it, Victor knew they both adored having the knowledge that they were entirely each other’s. Yuuri chuckled, and then he pulled Victor’s pants down even further, until they were pooling around his ankles, leaving him so bare and exposed. Victor whimpered again. 

“You look so tasty,” Yuuri teased, and Victor jumped a little by the feeling of his lips pressing against his left inner thigh, moving up with soft kisses and licks, before he moved to the other leg to give the same attention. The feeling was so light and still so much, and Victor felt like he was floating already, completely at Yuuri’s mercy as he held back from showing how much this was actually affecting him. Victor’s left hand came down to card through Yuuri’s hair, a grounding experience of knowing he was there, that this was truly real. Yuuri hummed again, kisses pressing more firmly into Victor’s skin, as if with more purpose. “My Vitusha, always so responsive , so good for me.” 

“Yesss,” Victor agreed. He always wanted to be good for Yuuri, make sure he was pleased with Victor, to make him happy. He wanted to say more, tell Yuuri how good he was to Victor, how well he always took care of him. Now was not the time though, so he simply tightened his grip on Yuuri’s hair. Not pulling, not painful, just a grounding weight. Yuuri licked the juncture of his hip and thigh, and Victor had to bite the inside of his cheek not to beg for more. Yuuri gave it anyway, licking down to the base of his cock. He started mouthing there, kisses sweet and teasing as they worked up his shaft. One of Yuuri’s hands came to hold Victor’s cock in place, as he continued to wet Victor’s cock through licks and soft sucks, taking the head into his mouth to then pull back. He started to give kittenish licks over the tip instead, dipping his tongue into the slit in that way that always drove Victor mad. Yuuri’s other hand was resting on Victor’s thigh, pushing his legs apart, making Victor feel as if he was even more on display, even though he was completely covered for anyone but Yuuri. 

Someone asked him something in the meeting, and Victor scrambled with his free hand, Yuuri stopping just as he took Victor’s cock into his hot wet mouth, waiting.

“Ah, sorry,” Victor said, flashing a charming smile which looked far more collected than he was feeling. “Yes, I agree. I think that would work well.” He had no idea what he was agreeing to , it could be anything at this point. Anything that wasn't Yuuri’s touch, Yuuri’s mouth, Yuuri’s voice had lost meaning. Yuuri pulled off his cock fully, thumb caressing the base of it, making another whimper fall from Victor’s lips.

“Good job Vitusha,” Yuuri praised. “You did so well for me. Keep going, have your meeting while I have my fun.” 

“Y-yes,” Victor agreed, and Yuuri hummed happily again, the feeling of Yuuri’s hot mouth wrapping around his length again heavenly. Yuuri didn’t just take the tip now, but sunk down slowly, filling his mouth with Victor’s length. He couldn't get it all in without relaxing his throat, but Victor knew it was coming, and was sure Yuuri was going to drive him insane before this meeting was over. He glanced at the time. Only five more minutes until they absolutely had to break, even though the meeting had already run over. Could he make it five minutes? He was not sure of that at all.

Yuuri pulled up, his tongue cupped around Victor’s length as he sunk down again. His tongue danced around Victor’s thick erection now, and Victor wished he could see it, to see Yuuri’s pretty full lips stretched wide around his length, and to see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Victor could feel it now, as Yuuri pulled up just to sink down again, how he was relaxing his throat, taking more and more of Victor with each push and pull. Victor whimpered and moaned, keeping his eyes on his own image on the screen just to see his expression as he held it together, making sure no one noticed. 

Yuuri started building a pace now, as he took Victor’s whole cock into his mouth and throat, moaning and sucking, swallowing around his length. Yuuri was doing everything Victor loved about being pleasured like this. Yuuri was so good at taking him into his mouth, to give Victor pleasure beyond what anyone before Yuuri ever had. His husband knew exactly how to pleasure him, to draw it out, to take Victor to the edge of pleasure and keep him there, before finally pulling him over completely. Yuuri’s mouth was both pretty and skillful, and he showed now. All Victor could do was try to hold it together, ground himself through holding Yuuri’s hair, and take what his husband gave him. 

Yuuri’s pace increased, and just as Victor was about to come, so incredibly close to falling over, hips making an aborted jerky movement, Yuuri stopped. He kept Victor’s hard length in his mouth, but he stopped all movement, merely sitting there until Victor’s breathing calmed, and he had been pulled back from the edge of orgasm. 

“Fuck Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and he felt Yuuri smile, before he started bobbing his head again, his mouth so wet and hot and amazing and Victor was so much closer now, it took almost no time at all to come right up to the edge from Yuuri’s talented, amazing mouth. Yuuri stopped again, and Victor let out a frustrated groan, looking down at the clock. Two more minutes. 

Yuuri brought him to the edge once more, and then kept him there, slowly moving his head back and forth over Victor’s shaft to keep Victor right where he wanted him, thighs trembling, hand clenching in Yuuri’s hair as his breaths grew rigid and harsh. He was biting his cheek, partly to not come, partly to hold back from the moans that were screaming to be ripped from his chest. He was so close, so very very close and he was sure Yuuri knew, was keeping him there just so Victor could…

“Okay, I think we’ll have to wrap it up now,” Herman, who was hosting the meeting called, and Victor’s heart raced in his chest, trying to push through the fog of his lust filled mind so he could think. “Good job today everyone. See you again next week, same time. I’ll send out an invite.”

An array of goodbye’s could be heard but Victor simply waved, unable to gather enough brain function to start the mic to give a vocal goodbye himself. He didn’t trust his voice either, sure it would come out something between a sob and a loud moan if he tried. He fiddled as he tried to close the meeting window, but once the meeting ended it closed itself. He slammed the lid of the laptop closed, the computer sliding off the stack of books as he ripped the earbud out of his ears as a loud moan fell from his lips. He widened his legs even further, and Yuuri humed in appreciation as his bobbing picked up. Victor pushed back slightly, only so he could watch Yuuri’s dark gaze, those lovely lips spread so wide, red and slick with precome and saliva. Some dripped down on his chin, and Victor loved it, adored that Yuuri was taking too good care of him, and wanted Victor to feel so good. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, fuck your mouth is so hot, so filthy and hot,” Victor gasped, his other hand finding a home in Yuuri’s dark hair as well. Yuuri looked up at him and swallowed around his length, and it was too much, far, far too much. Victor came with a shout, hips jeking as come spurted into Yuuri’s mouth and down his throat. Yuuri swallowed it all, looking right up at Victor as he did. It was intense, both the look of him and the orgasm, having been kept on edge, having to hold back, the excitement of hiding. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over Victor as Yuuri continued to swallow, until he was almost completely soft and too oversensitive, whimpering from the stimulation.

Yuuri pulled back, kissing Victor’s inner thigh tenderly before he pulled Victor’s pants up. Victor twitched from oversensitivity, but pushed the chair back even further so Yuuri could climb out from under the table, reaching for him as soon as he could. He needed him close, needed to hold him. Yuuri leaned down and kissed him, and Victor grabbed his neck tight, desperate to feel Yuuri’s lips against his own. “You did so well Victor,” Yuuri praised, and it settled something into Victor’s chest, warm and lovely. “You were so hot, you were driving me crazy.”

“Can I take care of you now?” Victor asked breathless and hurriedly into the kiss and Yuuri nodded with a smile, one Victor returned. He was sure Yuuri must be painfully hard by now, and Victor wasted no time in standing, hands wrapping around Yuuri’s waist as he lifted him up to sit on the table. Yuuri moaned, and Victor smilled, hand coming to caress over the bulge of Yuuri’s cock. 

“Yes Vitusha,” Yuuri breathed, spreading his legs wide as Victor continued to touch him through his sweatpants. “Shit I’m so hard, mmh.”

“You made me feel so good Yuuri, your dirty and filthy mouth taking care of me when I was so bored,” Victor cooed. “I want to touch you so badly Yuuri. “

“Do it, I want you to make me come,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor kissed him again, wet and filthy, tasting himself on Yuuri’s tongue. It was always so incredibly arousing, and he hurried to push Yuuri’s pants and underwear down, just enough so he could free Yuuri’s hard and leaking cock. Victor pulled back from the kiss, and licked over the palm of his hand, keeping eye contact with Yuuri as he did, loving the way Yuuri followed every movement, eyes so dark, so filled with desire. Victor wrapped his wet hand around the base of Yuuri’s erection, and Yuuri’s head fell back on a moan, on display and lovely.

“I love the feeling of my hand around you,” Victor told him. “I love how heavy and thick you are, warm and responsive.” Victor could tease him, could drag this out and pull back just when Yuuri was close, but Victor didn’t want to. He started slow, but built the pace quickly, adoring the way Yuuri’s cheeks stained red, his throat on display as he moaned loudly at Victor’s hand pleasuring him. “You’re so sexy Yuuri, you drive me crazy every day, I don’t know how you do it.”

“Victor, Victor so good,” Yuuri moaned, one hand leaving the table to wrap around Victor’s neck. Victor increased the pace of his hand even more, sure of Yuuri being close. “More, fa-faster, yes, yes like that,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor followed every command, loving to see Yuuri fall apart from his touch. Yuuri’s grip on his neck tightened, and with another breathy moan he came, come spurting over Victor’s hand and Yuuri’s pants and shirt, making a full mess of them both. Yuuri simply breathed for a moment, and Victor leaned forward to claim his lips once more, smiling as Yuuri kissed him back slowly as he came down from orgasmic bliss. 

“I love you,” Yuuri breathed against his lips, smiling. “Thank you for indulging me in that.”

“I loved it,” Victor answered with a grin. “Best meeting all week.” Yuuri laughed, sweet and joyous, looking down with a sigh as he caught the mess as Victor pulled back from him. 

“I guess I need to change,” he said, scooting off the table and leaning down to give Victor another kiss. “Want to shower with me?”

“Always,” Victor agreed, and together they left their computers and work for a while, undressing each other before they stepped under the spray. They talked of mundane things, like what to eat for dinner, which road they should walk the dogs, and taking turns to wash each other’s hair. It was domestic and ordinary, and had Victor dreamt of a future back when he was alone and lonely - it could never have compared to this. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thirsty dorks I love them so much. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
